


Shameless

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Link blows Sidon from underneath a table...That's it, that's the entire thing





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by beelzebad over on Twitter

Sometimes, he couldn’t believe Link’s shamelessness. Though, he supposed that he was just as shameful, considering he was eagerly allowing all this to transpire. Fingers curled into a tight fist around the quill he had been using to finish up on some paperwork, the other hand clamped over his mouth to hold back the steady flow of moans, Sidon lightly thrust his hips upwards, driving his throbbing cock up into the waiting warmness of Link’s wet mouth.

Underneath the desk, hidden away from view by the heavy table cloth that cascaded over the edge, Link hungrily sucked on one his cock, his lips clamped tightly around him as he bobbed up and down, taking him in deep, using his tongue to caress the smooth underside or to swirl around the rounded head. His hand stroked off the other, knowing instinctively how much pressure to use, where it felt best to rub the calloused palm. Soft moans, heated mews and lewd slurps floated up from his safe, hidden spot, pouring into Sidon’s ears, driving the immense pleasure coursing through him to ramp up even further.

“Cumming!” He ground out, one hand slipping underneath the table to weave through Link’s soft locks. Curling his fingers loosely around the silken strands, Sidon tugged weakly on his hair, either trying to pull him off or to urge him to go faster - in the moment, he couldn’t tell. Not that it mattered. At that utterance, Link picked up the pace, pushing himself even further down onto Sidon’s thick cock, wringing a strangled moan out of him.

Gasping loudly, his back arching, Sidon’s chest pressed hard against the table as his hips strained upwards. Sharp fingernails dug into the once pristine stone. Inside Link’s mouth, and captured within the tight curve of his hand, his cocks swelled then a torrent of cum came pouring out, gushing down Link’s throat as he swallowed it all done. Panting heavily, gold burning in the corners of his vision, Sidon lightly pumped his hips, a hard shudder wracking his body. Link was still sucking on him, drawing out every last drop until he was completely spent.

Finally releasing his cocks, there was some soft shuffling, following by Link popping up from underneath the table. Sidon flushed darkly at the sight of his face - there was a smear of white all over him, his clothes were splattered with his cum. Sighing in exasperation, Sidon wiped a swath of the jizz from his cheek, doing his best but ultimately failing to ignore the large, toothy grin that spread across Link’s face.

“What am I to do with you?” Sidon asked, giving his head a slight shake. Link tilted his head back, appearing to think about it for a moment then, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, signed, “Take me back to your room to have some more fun?" 

Shameless, and could tempt him in so few words. Sighing once again, lust and want and adoration pulsing in his chest, Sidon gathered Link up into his arms, figuring that he was going to need a bath anyway so why not? Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to get much work done now.


End file.
